Not Another Sequel HIATUS
by iKannSpel
Summary: The sequel to 'Not Another High School Story'. What will happen when Gaara's inner voice rears it's ugly and slightly demented head? R&R if you'd like me to continue it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! New story! The sequel to 'Not Another High School Story' -sniff- I'm so proud: Please R&R and I'll continue if you like it. Thanks!**

It had been a week since Shukaku had popped back into Gaara's brain, filling his head with ridiculous comments and persistent knock-knock jokes. To be honest Gaara wasn't too distraught about his voice returning. He had missed him over the years, albeit he was hopelessly annoying and crude, but when Shukaku vanished it was like he lost an immature brother…or Kankuro.

Since then, he had told his siblings, Sakura and his friends that Shukaku had returned. Temari seemed concerned, Kankuro seemed to be in disbelief, constantly shouting "No way!" Sakura was concerned but then figured it would all be alright, and everyone else just saw it as a quirk of their friend's personality, and soon Temari dropped her defenses.

Gaara was in his room getting dressed for school like any other day. He had brushed his teeth, washed his face and messed with his hair…at the same time. He was an excellent multi-tasker.

_**So, what's on the agenda today kiddo?**_

_Nothing too special: School. Hang out with Sakura and the guys at lunch. Come home-_

_**Sounds like a blast –exaggerated yawn- **_

Gaara rolled his eyes at Shukaku. It wasn't too hard to deal with him, but it's when he started critiquing everything you did, being sarcastic and rude, and doing all of this at 7 in the morning. Gaara knew full well he should leave it alone, but he couldn't stop his curiosity.

_So what's your idea of a productive day then?_

_**One were you ACTUALLY have fun. I mean, cmon, when's the last time you had a genuinely fun time?!**_

……

_**Now that's a shame if I ever saw one…**_

_Shut up Baka, I'm thinking._

_**Hm…**_

So Gaara thought…and thought…and thought. He stared at his reflection in his mirror for at least 10 minutes. Of course, he was looking at himself, he was having mental images of all of the times his friends and siblings had been laughing about a joke, or something that had happened, and he had just been sitting there…blank expression…shutting everything out.

"That is kind of a shame…" Gaara mumbled to himself so low Shukaku could barely hear it.

_**I know how to make you have more fun my red headed amigo!**_

Gaara's eye twitched slightly at the sound of his nickname. He dreaded asking but he couldn't stop himself.

_And how is that?_

Suddenly Gaara's body froze, his hands started to shake, then his arms, then his whole body, his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a faint scream before falling to the ground panting slightly.

"You've gotta let ME out to have more fun!" Shukaku practically screamed. Well, it looked as if Gaara had screamed.

_**The hell is this?! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU DEMENTED RACCOON!!!**_

"Now now, Panda, it's only ONE day. I'm sure you can deal with being the voice inside of the idiot for once." Shukaku grinned, which looked horribly wrong on Gaara's face.

_**You are out of your MIND!**_

"On the contrary, I'm out of YOURS!" Shukaku laughed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kankuro lagged up the stairs with his fists in his pockets, pouting about another day of forced education.

"Gaara, Tem said it's time to-……Were you just laughing….? AAAAH!" Kankuro screamed and ran downstairs knocking over chairs and a table on the way.

_**Now you've done it…**_ Gaara sighed

"Kankuro?! The hell is wrong wi-"

"Temari!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!"

Temari stared at the middle child as if he had the word 'Crazy' spray painted across his face. "The apocalypse? And why would you think that Kanky?" Temari smiled, humoring her brother.

"Gaara was in his room LAUGHING! Full blown laughing! And I didn't see a dead kitten nearby so he's not laughing from something twisted!" Kankuro practically screamed.

"We ready to go, fam?" 'Gaara' asked cheerily from atop the staircase, a big smile on his face snickering under his breath at Temari and Kankuro's facial expression.

"…We'll continue this discussion later." Temari told Kankuro flatly and the trio walked towards the school.

_**Shukaku. I DEMAND you let me out of here immediately. **_Gaara ordered, trying to keep calm of the whole situation.

_Oh I will, kiddo, just as soon as I make you and your little gal pal have some…teen fun._

_**What? What?! SHUKAKU!**_

_Oh this is going to be a rather FUN day._

* * *

**Gaara: What do you mean by 'teen fun' Lillie?**

**Me:Hehe you'll see!**

**Gaara:You people are all against me –pouts in a corner-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura walked slowly into the school, rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her uncombed and tangled hair. She looked like a hot mess and she knew it. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off, so Sakura had to haul some serious toosh to make it on time. She didn't want to face Ms. Tsunade's threats about tardiness.As she was trudging down the hallway she heard her name being shouted from behind her. Her eyes shot open as she saw Naruto running after her waving frantically. It was only until he was a few feet away from her that Sakura saw the worried look on his face.

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto panted out, kneeling over, balancing his hands on his knees.

_He must've been running for some time._ Sakura thought with concern.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

"It's-It's Gaara! He's…He's…" Naruto tried desperately to get the words out, but he was completely out of breath. Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and gave him a quick shake to snap him out of it.

"What is Gaara doing Naruto? What's wrong?!"

All Naruto could do was take in a deep breath and gasp "There!" and pointed behind Sakura with a shocked look on his already confused face. Sakura turned around slowly and was completely taken back from what she saw.

Gaara had on a light green shirt with matching Heelies. He was using these unique transporting shoes to glide down the, now, divided hallway. Kids were huddled to the sides, whispering about the strangely different Gaara who was now rolling, smiling, and giving the thumbs up to random strangers.

"Oh My Jeebus." Sakura coughed out in a daze.

_**You damn raccoon! I will KILL you!**_

"Yeah Yeah, sure ya will kid." 'Gaara' chuckled under his breath. "Aren't you glad that Lee kid had a few extra light green shirts to spare?" 'Gaara' teased.

_**Damn you…**_

'Gaara' skated next to Sakura with a smile big enough to match Naruto's.

"G-Gaara…are you feeling…alright?" Sakura stuttered out, weirded out by Gaara's sudden change in fashion.

"Never been better my blossom!" then 'Gaara' pinched Sakura on her bottom slightly, kissed her on the cheek and rolled down the deserted hallway.

Sakura's face had turned the color of her hair as she touched the place where Gaara had landed a smooch on her. "He called me…his blossom." She repeated to herself.

"Naruto, do you think Gaara's-NARUTO!" The pink haired girl scream in shock.

Naruto had been regaining his breath while Gaara strode down the hall. He opened his closed eyes to see what he had missed. What he saw was Gaara pinch Sakura's ass and kissed her on the cheek. Things suddenly got hazy for the blonde and he blacked out.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Naruto heard his name, but it sounded muffled, as if someone we're screaming it at the end of a tunnel. After a few moments, Naruto flickered his blurry eyes open. At first he saw nothing but green on the walls, white and pink.

_Ugh…what's going on? Oh yea I passed out after seeing Gaara's little sexcapade. Let's see: Green…must be the lockers. White, definitely the floor. Pink?...Sakura._

The blonde slowly got up, propping himself up on his hands. How long had he been out? As if she were reading his mind Sakura got up, and gave him her hand and said "You passed out for about 2 minutes. Are you ok? Hehe I know that scene was a bit of a shock." Naruto stared at her hand for a few seconds before taking it and slowly lifting himself up.

"Sorry about that. It's just, I've known Gaara all of my life" he said rubbing the back of his neck and grinning "And I've never seen him be so affectionate to anyone. You sure are special." Sakura returned him a small smile, then jumped a little when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Ah crap we're gonna be late! Cmon Sakura!"

Both friends ran down the hallway to their class. Fortunately when they got there, Kakashi was too busy reading his 'special literature' to notice the two sneak in. When Sakura slipped into her seat, 'Gaara' winked at her and licked his lips seductively. Sakura let out a quiet yelp from the surprising gesture of infatuation. She replied with a quick chuckle and a wave and turned back around.

After a few classes, Sakura was heading down to lunch. She had to discuss a failing test score in Sakon's classroom. She couldn't stand that class. One minute, he'd be a nice teacher, the next he'd scream at you for tapping your pencil too loudly. It was as if there were two of him.

As she was walking to her lunch, she heard a whistle from behind her, the kind of whistle that states 'Oi, you, turn around'. Sakura did just that and saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning up against a vending machine with his arms crossed smirking.

"Been a while, eh, Sakura Haruno?" He seemed to let the words melt out like a liquid.

Sakura clenched her eyes out of hatred. She thought this asshole had gotten the message before.

"Get a life, Uchiha." And with that, the pink haired girl turned away to walk to the cafeteria. She took 4 short steps then noticed an arm around her waist and a hand around her mouth.

"Who said you could walk away from me, Sakura Haruno?" and Sasuke quickly removed his hand and slipped his tongue into the young girl's mouth. She gagged and grimaced in disgust as she was forced to share saliva with the boy she hated the most. After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke let her take a breath as tears formed in her eyes. Sakura tried to turn and run and scream for help, but only a yelp escaped her lips when Sasuke grabbed her chin. He forced her to stare right into his eyes as he stated, coldly, "You still haven't learned not to walk away from someone, have you?" Sasuke readied his mouth again, when he heard a sharp, angry and down right pissed off voice behind him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl, Uchiha?"

* * *

R&R if you want me to continue :D 


	3. Chapter 3

'Gaara' stared at the Uchiha with the highest level of anger visible on his face. His teeth were grit into a scowl that sent a chill up the usually calm, Sasuke. 'Gaara' had his hands balled up to the point where he was almost bleeding.

_I will murder him! That's YOUR girl! He's stepping into YOUR territory! That dirty, little waste of a sperm cell!! Wadda ya say kid? Can I kill him?!_

…_**Maim him. Badly.**_

"With pleasure…" 'Gaara' hissed under his breath, creating an evil smirk that caused alarm on both Sasuke and Sakura's face. Sasuke quickly tried to erase the scared look with a cocky grin.

"What are you looking at freak?" Sasuke spat out with a hint of nervousness escaping his voice.

"I'm lookin' at a dead man." 'Gaara' stated then began to slowly walk forward, his grin growing wider with every step. Sasuke grew aware of this and with each one of 'Gaara's' steps, took a step back himself, until his back was to the wall and 'Gaara' was a mere 3 feet away from his prey.

"Gaara!" Sakura called out in alarm.

'Gaara' turned around slowly facing the girl who had a smirk on her face.

"Kick his ASS!" she screamed raising her fist in the air with energy.

'Gaara' smirked and without a second's hesitation turned around and gave the Uchiha the mother of all bitch slaps. (like when Kakashi bitch slapped Zabuza…there we go ) Sasuke fell on the ground and before he even had a chance to retaliate his stomach was getting maliciously kicked by 'Gaara'. After what seemed like hours for the depressed teen, 'Gaara' finally stopped, cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Clean yourself up, you look a mess." He hissed to the now bloody and bruised Uchiha who layed on the floor panting and whimpering.

"Th-Thanks God…" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he tried to lift himself up on all fours. "It's…over."

"Who said anything about it being over you bastard?!"

Sasuke used the one eye that wasn't swollen shut to see a crowd of people 10 feet away from him with angry expressions. Temari was standing next to Sakura pounding her fist against her hand in a threatening manner. Sakura was smirking, with one hand on her hip and one hand making a fist. Ino was next to Sakura with her arms crossed, pouting and tapping her foot angrily. Hinata was next to TenTen. Both girls were holding chairs from the cafeteria and glaring heatedly at Sasuke.

"Oh God no…" Sasuke whispered to himself in horror.

"GET HIM!!!" Temari screamed, as the girls ran for the poor defenseless emotional boy. Shrieks, bangs and sounds of dislocation were heard echoing through the hallways of the whole school.

"Dude, you guys don't HEAR that?!" Kiba asked again, getting more concerned.

"Here what?" Neji asked, obviously showing annoyance. "This is the second time you've heard something, Kiba."

"It sounds like somebody's gettni' the snot beaten out of 'em…ah well." Kiba shrugged and continued eating his pudding.

* * *

**Hahaha crack chapter, I know, but I still find it funny. Now, I'm going to be going on vacation on Friday for about 2 weeks, so I'll try to keep the chapters coming until that time :)**** please review! Thanks!**

**Sasuke:-walks in wearing a fullbody cast- I hate you, Lillie.**

**Lillie: >:)**** -tickles Sasuke's face with a feather and walks away-**

**Sasuke:Lillie! Lillie my face itches! Lillie scratch it! Lillie?! YOUR EVIL!! DX**


	4. Chapter 4

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura and Naruto were walking down the empty hallways 3 hours after school. Gaara, Temari and Sakura had been held after school for detention and in all honesty, they got off lucky not to get thrown in jail for assault and battery. Naruto eagerly and willingly waited for his pals to be released. Kankuro waited, but not willingly…he had left his keys at home and the last thing he wanted to do was sit on the porch as open prey for Gai and Orochimaru.

While in detention Shukaku decided that he had had his fun for the day, and so had his host, and he gave Gaara the use of his body. Once Gaara regained control he slowly moved his feet and hands, trying not to draw to much attention to himself, to make sure everything was in tact.

Now the 5 friends walked through the halls to go their separate ways: Temari to Sakura's house to gab about God knows what, Kankuro to the house to gorge himself on sweets and caffeine drinks, and Gaara was going to talk to Naruto, not that Naruto had any idea.

"Naruto." Gaara quietly called the blonde's name, but with force. Naruto whirled around shocked. He had been chatting with Sakura and he had forgotten his friend was even there, he could be so quiet sometimes.

"Hey, dude, how goes it?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin. Gaara relaxed a bit and said "I need to talk with you." He said, monotone. Naruto figured he'd want to talk in private so, being the suave blonde that he is, he managed to think of a cover up.

"Um…Hey you guys!" Naruto shouted, grabbing everyone's attention from their previous conversation. "Me and Gaara are gonna stay behind and um….talk! About…erm…politics. He stuttered out, trying to think of a good reason. Gaara wanted to slap his face in annoyance but he contained himself. Kankuro exchanged a confused glance with Temari, whom exchanged a confused glance with Sakura, who after a while said "Cmon guys lets go. Cya later Gaara." With a smile.

"Nice lie." Gaara hissed out of anger.

"Yep!" Naruto beamed, lifting his arm and checking out his nails, "People DO say Im…a quick thinker." He said with confidence.

"Ya don't say." Gaara rolled his eye. The kid obviously didn't get the hint of sarcasm that spewed from Gaara's lips.

After a few minutes of silence that made Naruto uncomfortable, the blonde decided to speak first, seeing as how his friend obviously wasn't going to.

"So, what was up with you today? I don't mean the fight, that was completely bad ass, I mean the whole, green t-shirt and the heelies and the…smiling." Naruto flinched remember Gara's full-blown grin.

"It was Shukaku. He wanted me to have" Gaara made air quotes with his hands "More fun."

"Ah…" Naruto sighed, trying to stifle a laugh. "So, what did you want to talk with me about. I'm missing Dr. Phil!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms like a toddler.

"I just wanted to ask you if-"

"Hey Naruto! Un." A voice howled behind the boys. A blonde boy that seemed to have the same hair style as Ino jogged up to the two.

"Hey, Dei, how's it going? Gaara, this is Deidara, he just moved here. I met him at the video store, he's starting school with us tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. Un." The boy stated with finesse.

_Why does he keep saying Un?_

_**Dunno, probably just a bad habit. Or a speak impediment.**_

_Well, it's really annoying._

_**Say something you idiot, he's waiting for you to answer him!**_

_Oh, right…_

_**-sigh- No social skills what so ever.**_

"Ditto." Gaara answered quickly, looking away with a bit of guilt, as if the boy could hear his thoughts.

"Sasori-danna and I we're going to visit the art museum. Would you two like to come? Un." Deidara asked, subconsciously tapping his foot anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I'll go! DATTEBOYO!" Naruto piped. The pony-tailed blonde smirked and nodded and then turned to Gaara then back at Naruto.

"He kind of resembles Sasori-danna. Un?"

"Yah, he kinda does." Naruto stated, stepping loser to Gaara and leaning in, examining every inch of his face. "You comin' dude?" Naruto asked his friend.

"…Sure." Gaara sighed.

_I can tell him later._

The 4 boys walked towards the museum in silence. Deidara, Gaara and Sasori weren't the most talkative boys in the town so Naruto thought he needed to make conversation and fast.

"So, Dei, I'm not gonna be TOO bored am I?" he asked teasingly, stretching his arms behind his neck."

Deidara smirked and kept his gaze on the empty road "You can never be bored with art, Naruto. Art is a bang. Un."

There was a long silence for a minute until Deidara decided to speak again.

"Which is why after we leave the art museum, we will travel to my house for some…'firearm fun'." The boy's smirk grew.

"What?" Gaara asked, growing some fascination.

"I belie that art is everlasting beauty…like a sculpture, or a painting, which is why we're going to the museum to gaze at these things." Sasori droned, boredly, still walking with his hands in his pockets. "But Deidara believes that art is, as he stated, a 'bang'. So he…to put it simply…blows things to kingdom come on a regular basis."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the thought.

"They call me a pyromaniac, when really, Im just in love with art and all of its glory. Un." The blonde sighed in ecstasy. "As soon as we leave this useless museum, we can go see REAL art. Un." Deidara smirked and Sasori shot him a warning glance.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**** I finally got on my myspace account after so long, so that's fun. My URL is on my fanfic home page now. So, I hope you liked this chapter. thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The boys walked the remainder of the trip in silence. Once at the museum, Sasori was the first to eagerly open the doors and hastily walk inside, not bothering to see if the others were behind him. He walked for about 10 seconds, then stopped abruptly at an abstract painting with green, yellow and light blue splotches spewed all over the canvas. Sasori placed his hand under his chin, and his elbow on his other hand and stared at the artwork for a while, pondering over it.

"Ugh! This is SO boring! Cmon Sasori, what's so interesting about this! I could've made this!" Naruto screamed, which echoed through the once peaceful museum.

"Keep your voice down, Naruto." Gaara ordered without looking away from the picture. Naruto pouted, crossed his arms and made a light _Hmph_ noise.

"It's not the fact that you could've made it. It's what you would be portraying IN it. Baka." Sasori explained, coolly.

Naruto steamed when the boy called him an idiot. "I want to leave, this is so dull! Besides, I'm sure Dei's form of art is way more exciting than this." Naruto turned to Deidara who was nodding and had a smirk on his face.

"Sasori-danna, Naruto and I are leaving to view REAL art. Un." The blonde teased. Sasori, who was obviously used to his friend's taunting, simply nodded and gestured towards the door, not tearing his gaze away from the paint splotches.

"Now we can see art for what it truly is-"

"A bang?" Gaara finished, irritated

"Ah, I see it's seeping in! Un." Deidara grinned and began walking towards the door. Naruto was about to follow but stopped, noticing that Gaara was still with Sasori.

"Gaara." Naruto asked quietly. The volume of his voice surprised Gaara. Usually he was either loud or talking normally, not UNDER normal.

"What is it Naruto?" Gara asked, a bit concerned.

"I-…I don't want to go alone." Naruto said, turning slightly red and looking at his feet nervously, afraid his friend would turn him down on his offer. Gaara's eyes softened a bit. 10 years ago, Naruto's parents had died in a fire and he had always feared it since.

"Sure Naruto. Sasori…" Gaara turned to the other red head, whom temporarily turned to face him. "Naruto and I are going with Deidara."

Sasori nodded and began to walk over to Deidara with his hands in his pockets. "Deidara stayed for my expression of art. It's only fare I stay for his."

"Let the fun begin, gentlemen. Un." The blonde smirked and opened the doors, and the boys walked to his home.

After a few minutes of walking, the boys finally arrived to a slightly smaller house, built from bricks and an upturned trash can in the driveway. There was an empty and dirty pool in the backyard that Deidara and Sasori climbed into, so Naruto and Gaara wearily did the same.

Deidara made his biggest smirk, and dug into his jeans pocket, revealing 5 Cherry Bombs. "Take one. Un." Deidara directed Gaara and Naruto, who hadn't taken any yet. Sasori had snatched one as soon as Deidara brought them out.

There were two black ones and one red, slightly larger, one. Gaara accepted the black one and examined it thoroughly. Naruto tried to pick up the red one, but Deidara clamped his hand shut. "Save that one for me, un." He chuckled under his breath slightly, and Naruto became uneasy, but took the black one.

"Deidara, we don't have all day. Perform your art." Sasori stated coldly, glaring at his friend. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Deidara pouted sarcastically at his friend. "Art isn't something that can be rushed, Sasori-danna. I thought of all people YOU'D understand that. Un." Deidara grinned coolly.

"You're right. Art can't be rushed. Blowing things up can. _Un._" Sasori mocked sarcastically and Deidara's face showed signs of embarrassment and anger.

"I told you not to mimic the way I talk, Sasori-danna. Un." He pouted, then recovered in a matter of milliseconds. "Anyway!" he grinned, and took a lighter from his other pocket and lit the small fuse on his Cherry Bomb. Naruto gasped slightly and took 2 steps back from the boys. Gaara watched transfixed on the fuse getting smaller and smaller and the flame growing larger and larger.

"Deidara…" Sasori tried to say, smoothly, but showed signs of concern in his voice. Deidara smirked at his fearful friend, and at the last moment heaved the bomb high up into the air where it exploded and thousands of sparks fell bellow the boys. Deidara's smirked grew to a full on smile and he breathed in and exhaled loudly. "That, Sasori-danna, is art. Un." He said suppressing a chuckle.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took the lighter and lit his bomb. He then placed it on the ground and instructed everyone to back up a good 10 feet. Everyone did that, well, Naruto backed up 15, and the boys watched as the bomb exploded with a forceful _boom_ and even more sparks flew.

Gaara lit his bomb and set it down like Sasori had done. As the bomb exploded he got this unusual adrenalin rush.

_This is actually fun._

_**Well DUH! Who wouldn't enjoy blowing things to smithereens?! **_

Naruto took his bomb and lit it then quickly backed up behind Gaara and put his hands on the back of his shoulders. Gaara hated seeing Naruto this way, it wasn't like him at all, but he was still happy the blonde was here with him.

Deidara sighed secretively and took out the larger, red bomb.

He turned to Sasori and began speaking. "It took me 4 months but I finally managed to save up for the Ultra Deluxe Cherry Bomb. Un." He said with an evil grin. Sasori seemed a bit worried but hid it well. Deidara took out his lighter, lit the bomb and placed it in the center of the empty pool. Everyone scrambled to get out and stood on the edges of the pool to watch the expensive bomb implode. And that it did. The bomb exploded with such force, that chunks of tile from the pool swarmed up and debris fell everywhere in the backyard. Naruto and Sasori were knocked to the ground while Gaara was grabbing the pool rail and Deidara was kneeling down smile growing larger. After the bomb's effect ceased, Naruto was shaking uncontrollably and Sasori was rubbing his aching back. Gaara cautiously let go of the rail and Deidara stood up and dusted himself off, eyes closed, as if nothing had happened.

"W-What the hell was that?!" the slightly paler blonde screamed at the impassive blonde.

"That, Naruto, was art. Un." Deidara said, amused at the boy's fear of his artwork.

"That wasn't art! That was a BOMB! A BIG BOMB! And stop with the 'Un' its ANNOYING!" Naruto screamed out of anger and fear.

_Now he sees how I feel about his 'DATTEBOYOS' Gaara thought amusingly._

Deidara's smirk turned into a frown. This kid was insulting his art AND his speech? He quickly let it go, and a smile returned again, as he wrapped his arm around the still shaking blonde. "Calm down. Un? It was just art, nothing to be afraid of."

"It's Deidara! I know it is!"

"Ah crap." Both Sasori and Deidara said simultaneously. Well, Deidara added an 'Un' after his.

"What is i-mmf." Gaara's question was interrupted by Deidara's hand enveloping his mouth. Gaara was 100 percent uncomfortable at this moment and stared at the blonde as if he wanted a death wish.

"I was banned from using my artwork, and if I get caught, well…I don't want to talk of the consequences. Un." Deidara whispered to Naruto and Gaara. "We have to leave." Sasori commented. The boys began to sneak away from the house, when they heard a familiar sound.

"Hold it RIGHT there Deidara!"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 :D Please review, it makes me happy. Like I said, Im going on vacation today, so Ill try to make another chapter before I leave..thanks for reading!**


End file.
